


Enemigo y aliado

by Thomary221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Slash, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: «Sherlock está seguro que será el enemigo de John, aunque su compañero piense todo lo contrario. Para John Watson, Sherlock Holmes es su aliado.»





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FatimaWinner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FatimaWinner).



> Lo escribí en octubre de 2016, lo corregí hoy de la mejor manera posible porque sigo sin beta —cry—. 
> 
> PWP porque sí. 
> 
> Gracias a quienes les interesó leer esto.

Se encontraban frente a frente, en aquellos sillones que hacían descansar a dos adultos en varias ocasiones y situaciones adversas. Solo era Sherlock y John, nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar. Ni siquiera su hermano mayor ni Lastrade se osaran en aparecerse a interrumpir. Aunque trajese un caso que motivara a Sherlock, no lo tomaría. 

Todo resulta aburrido el día de hoy, excepto John. 

—Súbete encima mío. 

Sherlock no lo dudó, se retiró del sillón y se posicionó encima de su compañero Watson, quien tragaba ansioso un poco de saliva al observar la acción del rizado que no titubeó ni un segundo. 

—¿Estás seguro, Sherlock? —inquirió Watson. 

—¿Acaso soy una persona que se echa para atrás? —contestó el detective consultor con otra pregunta. 

—No. Eres todo lo contrario —afirmó John. Su mano se mueve hacia la mejilla de Sherlock para proporcionarle una suave caricia. 

—John... —su mente actuaba como grabadora y guardaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que ocurriría—, fóllame. 

John Watson no iba a tirar al tacho tal oportunidad aunque con ello tirase a la basura sus vanos intentos de aclarar que no era gay y que Sherlock no era su pareja. Pero muy dentro —escondido en algún lado— había un deseo ansioso de ser cumplido. 

Sucumbir en placer a Sherlock, con aquellas acciones las cuales el detective consultor se privaba, por ser cosas banales e innecesarias. 

Pero ahí estaba Sherlock pidiendo que lo follen. ¿Luz y oscuridad podrían fundirse?

—¡Ah! 

John lo había sostenido de su cintura y Sherlock envolvió sus piernas en las caderas del mayor para ser llevado a la misma habitación del rizado, donde lo echó. 

Iría lento en sacarle la ropa a Sherlock, para que sintiese el rasgar de la tela y la temperatura subir a borbotones. John un poco malicioso frotaba la entrepierna de Sherlock por encima de su chándal. Y era imposible suprimir pequeños gemidos.

—¡Suficiente! N-No juegues conmigo... —bramó Holmes. 

—Déjame ir lento porque luego estaremos a un ritmo muy rápido... 

John terminó de sacar toda prenda de su pareja y la de él. Sus manos recorrieron cada porción de piel blanquecina de Sherlock, uniendo cada lunar con su boca y bombeando el miembro viril con su diestra de tal manera que ya sentía el líquido pre-seminal. 

Decir que no estaba presuroso sería mentir y John quería ir rápido ahora mismo. Con fuerza de voluntad se retiró del cuerpo de Sherlock y corrió a buscar en la mesa de noche un lubricante. No pregunten porque el doctor sabe que Sherlock tiene un pequeño bote. 

—Tienes que decirme si te duele, ¿si? 

—Lo haré, John —contestó Sherlock con la frente perlada en sudor y mejillas tintadas en carmesí. 

Sherlock quien está encima de una almohada en su cintura, abre las piernas lo más que puede. Exponiendo esa parte tan íntima, y John lamió su labio inferior ante la preciosa vista. Untó sus dedos en lubricante y tanteó la entrada de Sherlock, dando caricias en primer lugar y después introdujo un dígito. 

Sherlock hizo una mueca ante la intromisión pero se concentró en evitar toda incomodidad, pensando en mil y un cosas, todas relacionadas en John. Suena un poco insano pero su memoria registraba cada detalle a cien de Watson que le es imposible borrar y seamos honestos, Sherlock sería incapaz de borrar toda memoria que implicaba a John. 

—¡Ngh! —las cavilaciones de Sherlock son interrumpidas por un dedo más dentro suyo, cortesía por Watson. Trató de ver lo que le hace pero no puede y sigue pareciendo incómoda y algo dolorosa la intromisión. 

—Espera. Voy a encontrar tu punto...

—¿No querrás decir mi próst- ¡Ah! —no finalizó la pregunta por un gemido muy alto que se libera de su garganta. 

—La encontré... —sonríe John por su hallazgo. 

—¡Mierda! ¡Más! John..., por favor —suplicó y es inverosímil lo que dice. Esto solo es exclusivo para Watson. Si Mycroft se enterase no saldría de su departamento nunca en esta vida y ni en la próxima si hubiese, hecho que imposible según sus recopilaciones. 

—Shh... Te escucharán los vecinos y se enojarán. 

—¿Y? No puedes privarme de tal placer. 

Sherlock piensa que podría estar siendo follado por John todo el día en la cama, follando y peleando.

John negó con la cabeza y mueve un poco más sus dedos en Sherlock. Ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado para recibirlo. Tiró de las piernas de Holmes para sostenerlo fuerte y suave, y toma más lubricante para envolver su miembro para hacer fácil la penetración y, una vez que esta alineado entra en Sherlock. 

Sherlock jadea fuerte por la acción y trató de respirar porque aún con la preparación, dolía. Nunca ha tenido relaciones con el papel de pasivo, pero por Watson lo haría. Joder que por él haría muchas cosas. 

—¿Puedo moverme? 

—Hazlo —ordenó el único detective consultor en el mundo.

Lo hizo, sentía como era embestido con fuerza y con una gracia difícil de creer, como si fuesen a perderse pero sin dañarse. 

Tomando precauciones y la vez echándolas a volar, porque el instinto predominaba a la razón, cuando dos cuerpos se unen de esta forma ya nada puede detenerlos.

Donde las lágrimas derramadas por Sherlock son por el placer y el miedo que sentía John ha desaparecido.

Un lugar tan puro para ellos, tan sucio para otros y tan crudo para el mundo. 

—No te detengas... —mencionó Sherlock tomando de las mejillas a John, viéndole a los ojos. Donde los colores y sudores se fundían. Los cuerpos gritaban para unirse más.

—No lo haré...

—Bésame, John —John no lo desobedece. Lo besó mientras daba más estocadas en el punto que hacía delirar a ambos. 

Este comportamiento imprudente mermaba a lo necesario. Porque debían llegar a la cúspide de sus placeres y faltaba poco porque John ya tomaba el miembro de Sherlock para masturbarlo al mismo ritmo de la penetración, el doctor ya le faltaba poco por llegar y quería venirse junto a Sherlock.

Unos minutos más tarde el ambiente es almizclado por el olor de dos cuerpos consumados. La piel de ambos, en especial la zona sur ha sido cubierto por una sustancia blanca del cuerpo de un hombre y John se ha retirado de Sherlock, quien de él sale esa misma sustancia derramada. 

Agitado y con la garganta gangosa de tanto gemir, levantó la mirada hacia John y no se priva en atrapar su boca sin importar si se ensucian más con sus fluidos. 

—Nada mal.

—No lo arruines, Sherlock —murmuró John abrazándolo.

—No lo haría. 

John besó otra vez los labios de Sherlock y se dispuso a salir de la cama, ir a tomar una ducha, pero es impedido por Holmes. 

—¿Qué? 

—No vayas a la ducha. Quiero que durmamos juntos así. 

—Pero... —el doctor vio la cara de suplica y suspiró derrotado—. De acuerdo. 

Watson se dejó envolver por Sherlock, quien a pesar de sus más de 25 años de edad abrazó a John, como si de un oso se tratara.

—Soy tu enemigo si pongo esa cara, ah —sonrió Sherlock contra el pecho de John.

—Pero eres mi aliado. 

—No. Ahora eres mi prisionero —refutó.

—Seré libre en la mañana. Alguien debe comprar la leche —mencionó John. 

—Ugh. Sí, debes comprar.

John con la manía de siempre de acariciar el cabello de Sherlock lo termina haciendo, relajando al detective consultor. El cual empezó a guardar cada minuto pasado en su memoria en lugar seguro, donde nunca lo olvidaría.

Y como si fueran una misma alma, desearon sostenerse en la noche y para toda su vida, despertar juntos todos los días. Estar en la cama todo el día si no existiese responsabilidades. Follándose, amándose y conociéndose, porque ellos no necesitaban una confirmación de palabras para saber que se querían. 

Tan sólo bastaba mirarse a los ojos, como hace unas horas y saber que entre ellos puede desatarse la peor de las guerras pero también puede formase el mejor paraíso.

Un paraíso donde ambos se pertenecen y nadie está invitado. Donde la lógica de Sherlock Holmes sucumbe ante la ilógica de John Watson. 

Y finalmente un psicópata, una muerte falsa y más no los podrá separar.


End file.
